starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiur
Aiur is the homeworld of the Protoss. The planet is covered with vegetation and has many lush jungles, populated by creatures such as the bengalaas. It has furious seas and stormy weather. History Aiur is a huge world located on the fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was engineered by the Xel'Naga and left to itself for a long period of time. When the Xel'Naga returned, they discovered the Protoss on the world. When the Xel'Naga were forced to flee the world, they left behind large amounts of Khaydarin Crystals. In Episode II, Aiur was attacked by the Zerg Swarm in an attempt to consume and assimilate the entire Protoss species. Though the swarms captured most of the planet, killing 70% of the Protoss of Aiur,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. it was at best a pyrrhic victory: the Zerg Overmind was destroyed by the mighty High Templar Tassadar, who sacrificed his life in a kamikaze strike using Dark Templar energy. Aiur was abandoned shortly thereafter until the battered Protoss fleets could return to scour the wasted planet of the Zerg. Aiur was connected to Shakuras by a Warp Gate. It is not known if this Warp Gate could only connect to Shakuras. The Warp Gate was destroyed when the United Earth Directorate invaded Aiur in their quest to arrest Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.Episode V The Protoss refugees on Shakuras have made at least one trip to Aiur in an effort to recover wounded Protoss warriors.StarCraft: Enslavers II Psionic Matrix Protoss structures and units, to a lesser extent, draw their energy from a great psionic energy matrix that emanates from Aiur. This energy can be linked to a Nexus, but Khaydarin Crystal-based Pylons are needed to actually tap into the energy required to provide psionic energy to new colonies and bases. Now that the Protoss have effectively lost Aiur, it is unknown how Pylon-based technology can still operate. List of Locations on Aiur Antioch A province that featured a strategicly important outpost. During the invasion of Aiur, it was subject to many Zerg assaults but remained in Protoss hands. Asari Hunting Grounds These sacred hunting grounds were favored by the Protoss who hunted through the valleys. During the Zerg invasion of Aiur, the Protoss fought fiercely to defend it.1998-07-31. Predators. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30. Citadel of the Executor The headquarters of the Executor who replaced Tassadar, it was the site of many councils between Protoss commanders, namely Aldaris, Fenix and Zeratul. Eldritch Lake Before the Zerg swarm ravaged Aiur, pilgrimages to sacred places across the planet by members of the Templar caste were a common undertaking. Many of these pilgrims traveled to a secret lake high in the mountains that was thought to contain mystic properties. Some went seeking serenity, while others were seeking self-awareness and a greater understanding of the universe.1999-01-15. Eldritch Lake. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30. Garden of Aiur Formed at the end of the Aeon of Strife, the garden was established as a centre for peace, tranquility and reflection on the ways of the Khala. After Aiur fell to the Zerg however, it has since become a focal point for pitched conflicts between the Zerg, mercenary Terrans and the few remaining Protoss forces.1998-11-20. Garden of Aiur. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05. Mendella Ruins During the Aeon of Strife, the settlement of Mendella, which was mostly underground, was flooded when warring tribes deliberately destroyed a nearby reservoir. During more modern history, the ruins became a proving ground for promising wariors. During the Zerg invasion of Aiur, a nest from the Baelrog Brood settled into the area, and only a combined force of Protoss and Terran troops was able to remove the infestation.1998-05-22. Brushfire. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30. Ni Monn Adun This ancient graveyard is known as the "Heart of Adun". Many of Adun's greatest companions were laid to rest here, and their psionic energy permeates the air around the site. The Zerg attempted to occupy this area during their invasion of Aiur, but the Protoss fought back with incredible ferocity, defeating the Zerg.1998-06-26. Elderlands. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives.] Accessed 2007-06-30. Protoss Temple :''Main article: Protoss Temple. The Protoss Temple was built on a nexus of energy at the site where the Xel'Naga first set foot on Aiur.Zerg Overmind: Behold, there is a temple, not far from here, that lies upon ground most hallowed. Though I have born witness to the passing of countless millennia, the temple which you must assault is older by far. For it was constructed by my creators, the Xel'Naga, and it marks the site where the Xel'Naga first set foot upon Aiur. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Full Circle (in English). 1998. It was destroyed during the Zerg invasion of Aiur. The Overmind placed itself over the nexus of energy. Scion A province which fell to the Zerg early on in the invasion of Aiur, it was later reclaimed by the Protoss. Ziggurat The Ziggurat is a Protoss Temple on Aiur discovered by the Terran xenoarchaeologist Dr. Fredrick Thompson. *(Final Transmission of Dr. Frederick Thompson, Xenoarchaelogist.) **Frederick Thompson: I can't believe my eyes. I finally found what I had been looking for all this time on Aiur. After evading the Terran blockade and quarantine of Aiur, dodging countless Zerg patrols both on the ground and in the air, and starving for the last two weeks, I've finally seen my dream take shape before my very eyes. I've found the Ziggurat, and it's more beautiful than I can imagine. I can die now a happy man.2000-08-26. Ziggurat. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. External links * StarCraft Legacy Planets - a fan site with information about every planet mentioned in StarCraft. * StarCraft Legacy: Locations - a fan site with information about the planet Aiur. Category:Planets Category: Protoss